Christmas With a Creep
by Pockyisgood
Summary: Reno is on a mission this Christmas Eve... to spend friendly time with Hojo. He never liked that freaky professor, so what holiday spirit could come from hanging out with this man? Later Reno/Rufus. Rated T for brief language. Possible OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

Part One

'Finally! Checking out for the next two days' Reno thought as he opened the door to his boss's office. "Ah Reno. Clocking out?" Tseng looked up. "You bet boss!" Reno sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"So, any big plans for the holidays?" Tseng asked. Reno shrugged, "Nah, not really."

The Head Turk gave a sharp nod of understanding. "Uh.. Reno have a favor to ask of you. You know Professor Hojo, correct?" Reno nodded and said, "Yeah, that guy creeps me out.... why?"

"Well, I was hoping you would go on a mission tomorrow-"

"No! Christmas Day AND Christmas Eve are my days off!" Reno snapped, furious that Tseng would even consider of having him work on his day off.

"Let me finish. I will give you two other days off instead. You will start your mission the moment you step into the building tomorrow." Reno folded his arms. "You will go to Hojo's lab and spend Christmas with him."

Reno stared at Tseng, dumbfounded. After a moment of silence Reno stood up and yelled, "What the HELL!?! You want me to waste my Christmas with that FREAK!?!?!!"

"Yes. He's always alone for Christmas. Always locked up in some random experiment just to pass the time. Show him a little Christmas spirit. A little humanity at the least."

Reno's hands balled into fists, "Why couldn't you send Rude or Elena!?-"

"Because they already had plans." Reno had no way out of this. He let out a breath. "Fine... I'll go to his damn lab tomarrow morning" The redhead growled.

"That's the holiday spirit!" Tseng smiled at him. Reno couldn't help but smile back. 'Who knows? Maybe this will be kinda fun.'

---The Next Morning---

Reno stepped up to the door to Hojo's laboratory. He never actually have been inside. He's passed it before, but never actually been inside. He opened the door and walked inside.

It was worse than he thought. The tiny voice inside the Turk's head screamed at him to turn back, but his legs felt like stone.

The lab has HUGE! Full of scientific stuff like beakers, test tubes, machines that were foreign to him. In the back was a door. Hojo's lounge room.

And next to one of the long tables stood the scientist himself. He looked away from a test tube, that had a bubbly blue liquid inside, to notice Reno's intrusion. Hojo sickly smiled and said, "Welcome to my laboratory, Reno of the Turks."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Reno froze. The scientist's eyes penetrated his personal space bubble, despite the fact that they weren't even near each other. He swallowed hard. He wished Tseng hadn't asked him of this.

"I said 'Welcome'. Please come on in" Hojo put down the test tube and motioned for the Turk to come away from the door.

Reno nervously inched away from the door. "You may wait in the lounge room. I just have to put some of these instruments

away" Hojo said turning back to his work. Reno nodded and walked to the back of the lab.

He turned the light on and walked in. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was clean, and simple, nothing fancy. Across from a medium-sized TV there was a couch with two comfy chairs on either side, surrounding a coffee table. A couple of bookshelves here and there. The redhead stared in awe at the simple room.

"I don't use this room much" Reno jumped at the sound of Hojo's voice coming from directly behind him. "Did I scare you?"

"N-no.... Why, why not?"

"I spend most of my time in the lab." They stepped inside and sat down.

There was a moment of silence. "Thank you" Hojo finally said.

"Look, you know I only came here because Tseng ordered me to. I don't want any thanks" Reno leaned back against the couch.

Hojo smirked, "Oh, like I wanted you to be here?"

"You don't?"

"No. I like being alone. And I hate the Turks" Hojo smirk turned into a scowl. Reno rolled his eyes and mumbled, "ass," and thought 'This is going to be a long night.'

---A Few Hours Later---

They spent the last couple of hours watching random holiday specials on TV. Bored out of their minds. Reno hated it more than Hojo did. 'There isn't even a Christmas Tree!' he frowned.

Hojo clicked the remote to turn off the program off.

"..."

"....."

"So, Turk-"

"It's Reno, yo!" Hojo rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Reno, what do you want for Christmas?" The scientist asked for the heck of it. Reno's eye twitched, he did not want to answer that. "I'm not telling you!"

"Why not? I might be able to get it for you. Come on, specim- Reno, what is your heart's desire?"

Reno sighed. No way around it, and before he knew what he was doing he told him, "I want to be with Rufus.." The Turk covered his mouth almost immediately

. He blushed and looked away.

Hojo's eyes were wide. After a moment, he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny!?" The redhead snapped.

"My apologizes, I just never thought...."

"....thought that I'm gay? Or that I'd actually tell you?"

Hojo smiled, stood up, looked out the window and said "Nothing to be ashamed of. We can't control who we fall for... man or woman."

Reno never saw this side of Hojo. "Hojo, what do you want for Christmas?" the redhead asked. The scientist turned to the Turk, "I lied before. You've already given me what I wanted. Someone to talk to on Christmas Eve."

-----

"Hojo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Heheheh.."

"...why?"

"Just curious."

"You?"

"No."

"Did you ever?"

"No. Stopped when I was seven."

"Sad."

"Yeah."

"So, you love the Vice President?"

"......yeah..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Reno slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He sat up quickly. He rubbed his eyes, pulling his black tux-coat off of him. He ruffled his red hair groaning, "oh yeah, Christmas Day."

"Morning sleepy-head" said Hojo, sticking his head into the lounge room. The Turk pulled his hair back into its usual ponytail. "Merry Christmas Hojo. What time is it, yo?" he yawned.

"11:30 AM"

Reno splashed his face with water from the sink, "Great."

"By the way, the Vice President wants to see you in his office at 12 sharp," Hojo informed. The redhead raised an eyebrow, "You don't mind me leaving, do you?"

The scientist shook his head, "not at all."

"'Kay."

---Noon---

Reno knocked on the VP's office door.

"Come in, Turk!" he heard from inside. He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind himself.

Part of him didn't want to see Rufus, he didn't want to get so close and know he'll never be with him. "You wanted to see me boss?" Blue eyes looked up at the Turk, and he couldn't help but blush a little.

"Yes, Reno. Today is Christmas, as you know," Reno nodded, "I thought it would be a good excuse for this."

"For what, yo?" The VP stood up and walked over to the redhead so that he stood noses almost touching.

"This was Hojo's idea. I told him what I wanted for Christmas he told me to invite you to my office and do this. Look up." Rufus said looking Reno directly in the eye. The Turk looked up. Mistletoe. His eyes widened.

The blond grabbed Reno's waist pulling him close and kissed him dead on the lips.

The Turk's face went as red as his hair. After a moment Reno relaxed into the kiss, kissing Rufus back. He wrapped his arms around him.

Hojo had come to Rufus's office earlier that morning as Reno slept and asked him what he wanted for Christmas, which was for Reno to be with him. It was Hojo's gift to Reno in thanks for spending Christmas Eve with him.

"Awe, ain't that cute?" Hojo said from the doorway. The kiss broke to see who had interrupted them. The scientist smiled at the Turk. Reno smiled "Thank you Hojo."

Hojo replied, "Merry Christmas Reno."

The End


End file.
